


An Unusually Anxious Prince

by IceQueenOriginal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forests, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenOriginal/pseuds/IceQueenOriginal
Summary: Roman goes into the forest to collect berries and finds something much more interesting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	An Unusually Anxious Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself so I wrote another scene for my Sleeping Beauty AU. I’m still not sure if I’m going to write a whole story for it though, I just really wanted to write this one, it’s my second favorite scene. Also Happy Pride  
> Here is the original scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXbHShUnwxY (Not the entire scene but it was all I could find on YouTube)  
> Warning: One bad word in caps, jokes/fears about being eaten

Roman opened his window as he hums a melody he has known since he was a child. He smiled as he looked over the beautiful valley he lived next to. This was going to be an amazing day. 

It was his birthday! His 16th birthday! 

This was going to wonderful! He has read in so many of his storybooks that the most amazing things happen on your 16th birthday. Anything could happen!

Including falling in love.

Roman quickly threw on a white shirt and white pants. He posed in the mirror before pausing. He hummed as he felt something was missing. He searched through his dresser before pulling out a black corset with gold string and gold border. He slipped it on and posed in front of the mirror again and smiled at the satisfaction he felt as he looked at his outfit.

He started to descend the stairs but paused when he heard familiar whispering.

“You make the suit and I’ll make the cake, Lolo.”

“How are we going to get Roman out of the house?”

“We’ll think of something.”

Roman couldn’t help but smile. He loved Patton and Logan, really, but they could be as secretive as an elephant trying to sneak through a china shop. He still does not have the heart to tell them that he found out the truth about Santa Clause when he was five after catching Logan wrapping his gifts. 

He couldn’t hold anything against them, they raised him after all. They were the best kind of guardians. They were very doting, always giving him what he asks for, but still raise Roman to never be greedy. Patton would sing to Roman whenever he was scared and Logan taught Roman everything he knows. He loved his dads.

Roman shouted, “Good morning everyone!”. He happily ran down the rest of the stairs

Logan and Patton jumped back quickly, using their backs to hide whatever was on the table. Roman smirked at them, they were very much failing at being slick.

“What are you two up to?” Roman asked, trying not to laugh as he did so.

“U-Up to?” Patton squeaked out, slowly trying to make himself as tall as possible. “Nothing at all!”

“Oh really?” Roman attempted to peer behind Patton. 

Logan gently pushes him back “Ah! Roman! We need you to...to…” Logan back at Patton, his eyes screaming for help.

“To pick more berries!” Patton yelled, startling both of them. Patton picked up a basket sitting on the table. He was going to use it to place flowers in for Roman’s birthday party as a centerpiece but sacrifices had to be made.

“Berries?” Roman asked, clearly thrown off. “But I picked some yesterday”

Patton made a nervous face before smiling, “Well, we need more. We used them all to make Logan’s favorite jam, a-and I ate the rest. You know I get snacky when I’m cooking.”

Roman smiled as Logan placed his red shawl over him. It was his favorite, Patton had made it for him on his 10th birthday. Roman stepped outside of their small but comfy cottage. 

Patton smiled at him and said, “Take your time, no need to hurry back” 

Logan nodded in agreement, “But don’t go too far!”

“Yes and don’t talk to strangers!” Patton added 

Roman chuckles, it was the same speech they always gave him when he left the cottage. He waved as he walked down the path, pretending that the huge excited smirk on his face was not there.

“Do you think he bought it?” Patton whispered rather loudly to Logan 

“Of course he did” Logan whispered back.

Roman covered his mouth to muffle his laughs and headed off.  
~  
The forest was nice. The weather was warm and the wind was low.

It was nice; calm and quiet. Too quiet for his liking. 

Roman began singing loudly, a melody Patton taught him when he was five. He paused to listen and smiled as the birds responded to his call.

He sang again as the bird flew towards him, one landing on his extended finger. More small critters made their way over to him. Squirrels, rabbits, and small birds surrounded him. Even an owl awoke from its slumber to land in his empty basket.

Roman smiled and pets all of them before heading back on the path to the berry grove. This was much better. A walk through the forest is so much better with company. 

Roman continued to sing, a bit louder, hoping to attract more friends to make his special day even more special.

~

Virgil rode on through the forest with a small frown on his face. He was undoubtedly bored. The journeys to and from home were always boring. Not that he was complaining! He would never leave home if his home again if something “exciting” happened on any of his journeys. 

If there was one thing Virgil did not like, it was trying something different. It was way too stressful and overwhelming to him. He always thought the status quo got a bad rap. It was nice, relaxing, and kept him safe and sane.

Which is why he was screaming at himself for following a random voice in a random forest. Internally of course. He has class.

All he had to do was keep heading straight, he was very close to home. He could do this in sleep. Which he was so he didn’t hear the beautiful voice.

He didn’t know why he wanted to follow the voice. It was probably a siren luring him to be eaten. That thought was enough to make him turn his horse the other way.

The voice continued to sing, this time using words. “ _I wonder~_ ”

It was a very nice song...and logically it couldn’t be a siren. They resign in the ocean and he was nowhere the ocean. If anything, it would be a fae who is leading him to its circle so it can eat him.

And now he was heading back to the path home...

“ _To someone~. To find me~_ ”

**GODAMMIT!**

He turned his horse back towards the way of the voice and used the lope to make his horse go faster do he couldn’t chicken out once more. 

If he got eaten, his ghost will just haunt the fae. It was only fair--

Virgil was so lost in his own mind that he did not realize his horse jumped over a small pond and he was not holding on. Gravity pulled him right into the pond. 

That’s what he gets for following mysterious voices in a forest...

~

Roman happily skipped as his basket became more and more filled with berries. He spins, slowly so not to drop any berries and picks some more berries. He walked over to the rather large edge of the cliff, his favorite spot in the world.

There was a tree with low enough for him to sit and nap in for hours. It was nicely shaded with the higher branches of the tree where his animal friends could rest with him. Best of all, it overlooked the beautiful castle with its gorgeous landscape. 

Roman always pictured himself heading over there for a ball, late at night while Logan and Patton were sleeping. He would look around the gorgeous castle and then bump into someone. As soon as he was done apologizing, he would make eye contact with the man and it would be his true love!

Roman threw his head back and groaned. He turned away from the castle and walks away in a huff. The animals follow him, trying to be as concerned as they could be.

“They treat me like I’m still a toddler!” Roman said as he stomped his foot. He only stopped when he almost dropped his basket. The owl flew in front of him and hooted, seeming interested in Roman continuing his rant.

“My uncles! Logan and Patton! They don’t want me to go anywhere! They barely let me come this far to get berries! Much less meet another person.” 

Roman plopped down in front of a different tree, letting himself stew in his own anger. Once that past, he smiles to himself. “Well, jokes on them! I have met someone!” Roman then jumped up determinedly with a large grin on his face, leaving the basket on the ground. 

The animals moved closer, eager to hear more about this person. The birds tweeted as if to cheer for him.

“That’s right! And not just anyone! He’s a prince! An amazing prince! He’s handsome and kind and the most romantic person I have ever met, after me of course!” Roman giggled as his own joke.

“We usually spend our time talking and singing together as he takes down by the lake on his horse. We will have a picnic together, it would be silent so we could hear the wonderful sounds of the forest. Then when we finish, he picks me up by my waist and then…umm...”

One of the squirrels nudged his foot, demanding that he finish the story he was telling.

Roman gave the squirrel a bittersweet smile, “Well, I don’t know what happens next, I usually wake up around that part.” All the looked down sad, making Roman blush from embarrassment.

“I know, I know, it’s depressing. But uncle Patton always taught me, since I was little, that if you have a dream more than once, it is more likely to come true. And trust me, I have had this dream more than once.” Roman said to them with a laugh.

The animals did not look convinced, causing Roman to sit back down. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as some of his animal friends run off into the forest but he thought nothing of it. He figured they had something important to do.

~

Virgil groaned as he rubbed his neck. He groaned as he leaned against tree. He turned his head and watched as his favorite cloak dried on a tree branch. It was black it not only matched with his black boots, black pants, and black shirt (he loved the color, okay?) but also was his favorite color.

He pulled off his boots, groaning as more water fell out of each boot. He tossed them under his cloak and rubbed his feet.

“You know what Susan? I probably deserved this. No, I definitely do for a random magical forest voice. This is definitely my punishment, right girl?” He smiled at his horse but frowned quickly when she neighed loud and quickly. Her snout was pointing towards his cloak and he turned in horror as a bunch of animals were stealing it along with boots. 

“Hey! Give me my stuff back!” Virgil shouted as he ran after the animals, Susan right behind him.

~  
Roman hummed softly as he gently petted the chipmunk on his lap. He yawned into his free hand, the sun pulling him into a nap. Logan and Patton did tell him not to hurry back…

A couple of his bird friends tweeted loudly, stirring him wide awake. The squirrel from before nudged him again, this time pushing on his face. He turned his eyes towards the direction the squirrel was pushing and bursts into laughter.

His owl friend had a black cloak tied around its neck while two birds held up the ends. Two bunnies were hopping, each in a black boot, under the cloak

Roman smirked as he made his way over to them, “Now what do we have here? Could it be? My dream prince?” He looked at the animals up and down and his smirk widened. “It is! Your highness,” he bows playfully “I had no idea you were coming! What a pleasant surprise! Oh, but what would my uncles say! They would say ‘Roman! Why are you talking to a stranger!’,” Roman frowned turning away the clothed animals but suddenly turned back with a big smile on his face, “But then!” he boops the owl’s beak “I would say...I _know you! I walked with you once upon a dream_!”

Roman spun around and leaned next to his owl friends, “ _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_ ”

Roman grabbed the sides of the cloak and began dancing around as he sang, “ _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_.”

“ _But if I know you, I know what you'll do._ ” He pulls the owl closer by the cloak and giggles. 

“ _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._ ” Roman wraps the cloak around himself. He closed his eyes for a bit, imagining that his dream prince was really there, holding him lovingly.

Roman let go, nearly causing the owl to fall, and began to dance away from the cloak as he sang “ _La La La La_!”

Meanwhile, Virgil and Susan had made their way over to the clearing and took in the sight before them. The voice from before did not come from a fae, luckily from him but a boy. A very handsome boy at that…

Virgil shook his head to shake the thought away, he needed to focus. As the boy danced away, Virgil reached over and pulled his cloak away from the owl. The rabbits quickly followed and, by grabbing the front of his boots, dumped the rabbits out.

He should have just left right then and there, he got the answer of the voice and his stuff back. He should just get back on the road and head home.

“ _If I know you, I know what you’ll do~_.” The boy sang with his back still to Virgil. Virgil recognized the song, from when he was a child. 

Virgil couldn’t help himself, he sang, “Y _ou’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._ ”

Roman whipped around and made eye contact with Virgil, “Oh!”

Virgil freezes, his eyes lock with the boy in front of him. He now has a good look at the boy. At his gorgeous brown eyes, his beautiful autumn hair that was long enough to reach his shoulders, his broad chest, and the terrified look on his face as Virgil stared at him.

Virgil jumped back “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was just...your animals...they...I...you…”

Roman giggled, after calming down from the initial shock, “No, I’m sorry they took your stuff.”

“Oh, uh, n-no hard feeling,” Virgil said with a nod. 

Roman raised an eyebrow, “Have we met?” There was something familiar about this boy, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Virgil couldn’t lie, he felt like he knew this boy, it was on the tip of his tongue. Though his brain was too busy short-circuiting so he switched to his most basic function, sarcasm, “Was it once upon a dream?” He smirked.

Roman laughed and smiled sweetly at Virgil. “Was that it? Hmm…”

Virgil blushes embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He had no idea what to say. 

“Hmm...I’m not sure, you might be a stranger after all. You’re gonna have to prove it.” Roman says firmly

“Prove it?”

“Mhmm,” Roman stretches out his hand to Virgil “Dance with me,”

Virgil was nervous, to say the least. He wasn’t that great of a dancer and he didn’t want to embarrass himself. He didn’t even like dancing that much but still, something in him told him that he wanted, no, needed to dance with him.

Virgil nodded and took Roman’s hand. They danced so well that it was as if they were dance partners for years. It was magical and romantic and neither wanted it to end. It seemed meant to be, but neither knew why.

But we do. We know _it’s true as visions are seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do._

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._


End file.
